Lilith Kingdom
Lilith Kingdom is one of the 7 Nations. It lies on the eastern coast of Miraland and is ruled by Queen Nanari. It is represented by the color pink and is known for its lolita and fantasy design. Nikki and Bobo reside there. According to the Time Diary, Lilith Kingdom was founded by a group of peace-loving top designers, and from there, they developed a unique dreamy, romantic, cute, and fairytale style. The nation is like a fairyland, namely 'a dreamy homeland that heals everything'. Lilith Kingdom is represented by an emblem of a squirrel sitting before a large gate decorated with playing card symbols. A long ribbon sits beneath the squirrel with an acorn in the middle. History The Lilith Kingdom is said to have been founded by peace-loving designers.Time Diary Each city in the kingdom was inspired by a different fairy tale.Shining Nikki/Stages#2-1 Its monarch was chosen by the people based on whoever best fits the "character" of the kingdom.Shining Nikki/Stages#2-5Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/edit Lilith Kingdom used to be known as Ninier Kingdom, and it is suggested by the narrative that it was renamed to honor one of its most popular queens, Queen Lilith. Present Day Lilith Kingdom was ruled by its queen Nanari; however, she abdicated due to sickness.V1: 2-6 Sport Girl Aron (2) She appointed Nidhogg as Prime Minister of Lilith to handle political affairs.V1: 8-5 Possibility of Evil Plot However, during the Fantasy Styling Contest of the year 680, Nidhogg rebelled against the kingdom and Nanari went missing,12-4 Beauty Trap?! forcing her brother Prince Royce to assume the throne. Map Notable Locations * Cicia: Lilith's first city. Possesses the continent's best theatre and Cicia's Design School. * Royal City: Lilith's capital is named so for its royal family. It’s the place where Fantasy Styling Contest is held. * Wintermount: Famous seaside destination for travelers. The Designers' Tea Party is held yearly in Wintermount. * Hayden: Named after the famous fairy tale writer Jaxta Seanavel. Earned a reputation as the 'Fairy Tale City'. * Hela Vi: Love's Holy Land Hrawi, the number one destination for lovers and honeymooners. Style Lollipop Girl Dress Here comes the popular Star-let [sic] from Lilith Kingdom! Although careless at times, Starlet is absolutely focused on the style! This lollipop kindergarten girl dress perfectly shows Starlet's cuteness! The frame of the dress, low-key and lovely colors, together with the bear bag are all trendy Lilith design elements in Cicia! A lot of young ladies must be eater to ask: what should I do to become as cute as you? Prince's casual wear Although dressed in casual wear, the charm of Prince Royce still cannot be hidden. Brimming with charisma in every moment, is this a requisite quality of a prince? However, carefully looking at his outfit, it subtlety [sic] shows luxury and superiority. The match of the gigantic blue gem in the chest and the blue earrings marks his extraordinary taste and identity. Upon close examination and appreciation of prince's charm, it becomes clear why Neva has been looking for him. Lilith civil servant As a civil servant of Lilith Kingdom, modern business attire is Yvette's daily dress. Even though it's just a uniform, cute elements are essential. The coat has lace ornaments with shiny silver buttons. Its checkered black skirt is adorned with a bow. Exquisite fabrics and elegant tailoring add some maturity to sweet Lilith girls. Now that Yvette wears her modern business attire, she is no longer a little crying girl. Sweet Cake Why are girls in Lilith so inconceivably cute? Because they spent their childhood in the fairy-tale kingdom, right? Bobo's favorite one-piece dress is the one her mother gave her on her birthday. The orange and green perfectly complimented Bobo's flaxen hair. The decorative bow made her girdle look especially cute. The layers of lotus petals and cake tails were also essential! And also, don't forget the most important thing - the cutest and heartwarming smile! Iceberg servant The solemn and serious Neva dressed in a maid outfit...Mmm, there's a surprising mixed sense of conflict and appropriateness. The flounce of the dress and long socks with bows are the essence of a maid's outfit. The dark blue adornment adds a hint of energy to the black-and-white. Dear Miss Neva, may I please have a glass of strawberry milk? Name by Server Lilith is a female demon from Jewish mythology. Ninier Trivia * The royalty of Lilith has access to a casket containing the guardian spirit of Lilith.12-6 Casket Trial (1) * Lilith has a group called the Lilith Apparel Group.Prime Secretary * Lilith holds a dessert contest every year.Crown of Love References ru:Королевство Лилит Category:Miraland Category:Seven Nations Category:Locations Category:Lilith Kingdom